gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Vinh
Vinh is a mortal, male human who possesses the magical violin of an old sea god. The violin has cursed him to never be remembered by mortals, but has also granted him many powers related to music. Appearance Vinh is a 5'3" man of Vietnamese descent and looks to be in his mid thirties. When he was last seen several years ago, he had short black hair that always was a bit of a mess. Now, however, his hair goes down to his mid-back and he wears it in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face. Vinh's eyes are dark brown and always have a vaguely haunted and somewhat distant look in them. Vinh is not a very strong man, but he has very high endurance. He walks everywhere he goes, and he is always going somewhere. In his clothing choice, Vinh is very traditional. He usually wears a simple blue tunic, black pants. When it is colder out, he will don a grey wool cloak with a small silver brooch of a mermaid. If one isn't able to pick Vinh out from a crowd from that, the ancient violin case he carries will likely make him stand out. The old black leather of the case is falling off in some places, and while the interior is lined with fur, much of it has worn away. In stark contrast, however, the violin itself is a true marvel. Made from mostly maple and spruce, it is a beauty to all instrument makers. The violin produces an incredibly rich and expressive sound, and there are words in an mermaid language engraved onto the sides. Personality Vinh is a lonely man. Even before he was affected by the violin's curse, Vinh spent most of his time by himself. When he wasn't working on his family's farm, Vinh would be playing his father's violin or drawing the world around him. Due to his reserved nature as a child, Vinh as an adult exists in a place just a step back from everyone else. He is often the last to understand a joke, and he will accidentally tune out the people he is speaking with. Many tire of this quickly, and Vinh is at peace with his lack of companionship. To leave it at that, however, would be taking away much of Vinh's personality. He genuinely cares for everyone and everything, although he can't show it. He is a reckless empath, feeling others' emotions as deeply as his own and trying his hardest to comfort them. Vinh comes off as either overly forward and assuming or closed-off and aloof. He understands body language and fine arts better than any other form of communication. Vinh is always aware of how the mind works, even if he can't get his own to work quite the same way - he knows that all emotions, even the negative ones, demand to be felt. Vinh, overall, is somewhat distant but loves the world and everything in it immensely and impulsively. Abilities Vinh is a masterful musician and artist. His repertoire of music is unfathomable, and leaves many wondering if he just composes new tunes on the spot. It really is quite a shame that no-one can really remember his playing. Vinh has no magical abilities that are his own. All of it comes from the violin he plays, including the curse. The violin allows him to affect the world around him in physical ways. A sharp and intense piece can hurt people and objects, while a lullaby can lull even the most alert warriors into a sense of security and peace. It also allows Vinh to summon ghostly images of himself to play more parts of a piece. This images are not limited to playing the violin. The violin does not simply give these powers - it has given Vinh a terrible curse. As long as he is the owner of the violin, he will never be able to be recalled by mortals. They may feel like they are missing something, or have a remnant of the emotions that they felt when Vinh played, but no matter how hard they try they will never truly remember. History Vinh was raised in a coastal village called Westcliff, with his two older brothers, mother and father. They all worked on the family's farm, but when Vinh had free time, he would either play music or draw. His brothers would often tease him, but everyone in the family had a good relationship. It was nothing serious. As everyone got older, the brothers became more distant. The middle brother moved away to a village to start his own life, while the eldest inherited the family's farm and resigned to farm life forever. Vinh spent a lot of time on the beach, studying music and art. It was pure chance that he met Arvia. Arvia was trapped in a fishing net a few miles outside of the village. Vinh had been walking and humming to himself when he saw her struggling to escape. Being a kind lad in his twenties, he helped Arvia and also gawked at her beauty. Arvia thanked Vinh for helping her, and as they spoke more that day, she took a liking to the strange man. The two met almost every day, and before they knew it, they had fallen in love. Vinh was content to be with Arvia without anyone knowing, and simply coming to the beach every day to see her for the rest of his life. Arvia's father, however, had different plans. He was a nobleman among the merpeople, and Arvia being his only child meant she had to be married to a successful and wealthy merman. When Vinh was told of this, he researched every possible way Arvia could escape the sea and live with him. But it just wasn't meant to be. As a parting gift, Arvia gave Vinh the violin he carries to this day. All she knew was that Vinh loved to play the violin and nobody in her house would notice it was gone. Unfortunately, neither of them knew the consequences until it was too late. Arvia left that day, and it is likely that as soon as Vinh played the first note, she forgot about him completely. Vinh was lost and alone for the first year he owned the old god's violin. He didn't understand or even want the powers it gave him, not to mention the curse. He disappears for years on end, only being in the company of mortals, but his knowledge of the violin's magic continues to grow. He plays in tribute to Arvia. In hope that one day, they will meet again. Category:Male Category:OC Category:Work in progress